Break Dance version
by AndieF
Summary: Adrien est un danseur de ballet et mannequin quelques fois. Les exigences de son père sont de plus en plus grande et le blond en à marre. Alors lorsqu'il a enfin la chance de pouvoir partir et de danser comme seul lui l'entend, il le fait. En plus il la rencontre.


**Hey guys !**

 **Voilà encore un petit écrit sur Miraculous, décidément je ne m'en lasse pas haha.**

 **Je remercie Cazy Av et Hahn Tah Yhel pour les reviews sur The Pledge, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 **J'ai fait cet OS car je suis littéralement tomber amoureuse de la version Break Dance de nos héros que l'on peut trouver sur Tumblr ( aka le Ladyblog).**

 **Adrien est un petit rat de l'opéra ainsi que mannequin à l'occasion. Danseur pour suivre les traces de sa mère et mannequin à cause de son père. Il n' y a pas de Chat Noir et Ladybug comme on l'es connaît, c'est à dire pas en héros.**

 **Sur ce j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Ps: Je m'excuse si c'est trop compact.. j'ai encore un peu de mal avec la mise en page uu**

* * *

 **\- Votre journée commence avec un échauffement à neuf heures, vous répéterez jusqu'à midi. Vous reprendrez à deux heures pour finir à seize. Il vous faudra alors passer faire des essayages pour votre prochain défilé... Adrien vous m'écoutez ?**

Le blond sursaute, comme prit la main dans le sac. Il regarde la femme à ses côtés avant de lui sourire légèrement.

 **\- Oui Nathalie excusez moi. Je m'entraine donc quatre heures aujourd'hui hum.. ?**

Il soupire avant de retourner son regard vers les rues de la capital. Son père le laissera-t-il un jour se reposer ? Nathalie soupire et le regarde d'un air compatissant. Si vous voulez l'avis du blond elle ne compatissait pas du tout.

 **\- Adrien si vous voulez réussir le ballet il vous faut répétez. Casse Noisette est loin d'être facile.**

 **\- Je sais tout ça Nathalie. Je le sais.**

Le jeune homme soupire de nouveau avant d'aller préparer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Décidemment son père ne le lâchait pas. Il avait pensé qu'enfin il serait fière de lui lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était prit pour jouer Casse Noisette, malheureusement il l'avait juste regardé de son air calme habituelle et de hocher la tête. Le lendemain l'emploi du temps du blond avait été changé afin de le faire répéter plus souvent. Les exigences de son père n'avaient pas de fin.

Alors qu'il enfouissait ses vêtements de danse il senti son portable vibrer et le nom sur l'écran lui arracha un grand sourire. Nino. Son meilleur ami. Que ferait-il sans lui ? Evidemment son père n'aimait qu'il traine avec, Nino était DJ et lui danseur de ballet. Mais le blond n'en avait que faire, il adorait son ami et celui ci lui rendait bien.

 _" Eh mec tu te souviens des soirées de break dance que j'anime? Y a une ce soir. Mec vient pour une fois, même juste pour voir ! Je t'envois les coordonnée dès que je les ai. J'espère te voir mec. "_

Ah encore ces fameuse soirées. Nino les animait, il le faisait gratuitement mais ça l'amusait tellement qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Et puis comme ça cela lui donnait une occasion de voir Alya, la fille qu'il aimait.

Le blond soupira doucement. Il avait envie d'y aller. Il voulait danser comme eux, sans penser à être le meilleur. Simplement danser pour le plaisir de le faire, se laisser porter par la musique. Mais sortir de chez lui discrètement n'était pas chose facile. Seulement aujourd'hui la petite voix intérieure était plus forte que les autres jours.

 _ **" Vas y. Déguise toi personne ne te reconnaitra. Tu as déjà ton costume. Vas y. Echappe toi d'ici."**_

Plus la journée passait plus la voix devenait forte. A dix-huit heures lorsque le blond rentre enfin il ne pense plus qu'à ça. Affalé sur son lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles il essaye de ne plus y penser. Il y arrive presque. Jusqu'à ce que Nino lui envoi l'adresse et l'heure. Cela fait rugir sa voix intérieure. Et il cède.

Décider il ouvre son placard et retrouve, caché, le costume qu'il c'est fabriqué. Il l'étale sur le lit et le regarde avec appréhension mais surtout avec excitation. Il allait enfin le faire. Il allait enfin calmer cette voix au fond de lui, se laisser aller, danser pour le plaisir, être lui.

Son costume était simple. Fait d'un jogging noir avec un peu de vert, un simple tee shirt noir surplombé d'un sweat à capuche noir et vert également avec oreille de chat lorsqu'il rabattait la capuche sur son crâne. Il était le contraire de ce qu'il était en journée. Un chat. Les chats chassent les rats n'est ce pas ? Ce soir il ne serait plus un petit rat de l'opéra, il serait un chat.

Les heures commencent alors à passer très lentement. Le blond fait tout pour s'occuper, ne plus penser que ce soir il serait libre. Il s'entraine même pour le ballet mais une chanson lui reste en tête et il commence à bouger comme il le souhaite, oubliant peut à peut le ballet pour se concentrer sur la soirée dans quelques heures.

Il mange rapidement. De toute manière il mange seul alors à quoi bon prendre le temps de manger ? Il expédie son repas, prétextant se sentir un peu mal et fait promettre que personnes ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Pour un peu cela ne serait presque pas un mensonge, il se sent mal. Son ventre se tord lorsqu'il pense à sa liberté. Il se tord d'excitation, de hâte.

L'heure est enfin là. Il tremble d'excitation et manque de tomber de son toit lorsqu'il s'échappe de sa chambre. S'il se cassait quelques choses tout serait foutu. Il se reprend et prend confiance, sautant de toit en toit afin d'aller au plus vite sur les lieux. Lorsqu'il y est enfin il ne peut empêcher un grand sourire de naître sur son visage.

Nino est là, il l'attend. Son ami explose de rire en le voyant.

 **\- Vraiment un Chat Noir mec ?**

 **\- Eh rigole pas, ça contraste avec.. Oh et puis laisse tomber.**

Le blond se renfrogne et son ami le prend par les épaules en souriant. Il sait très bien en vérité pourquoi le blond à fait cela et mine de rien c'est plutôt sympa.

 **\- Mec je vais te présenter à Alya ! Tu verras elle est génial !**

 **\- J'espère, ça fait un bout de temps que tu parle d'elle.**

Adrien regarde son ami en riant tandis que Nino rougit doucement.

 **\- Oui bon ça va. Aller vient.**

Le temps qu'Adrien rencontre la fille qui faisait tourner la tête de son meilleur ami et la soirée débute. Nino a expliqué au blond comment tout cela se déroulait. Il serait mit par paire avec une autre danseuse. Les paires étaient faites aléatoirement et connu des danseurs au dernier moment lors d'aller sur la piste de danse improvisé.

Lorsqu'il entend son surnom " Le Chat Noir , le blond sent la boulle dans son ventre réapparaitre. Enfin. Il avait pus regarder les autres participants et pour dire vrai n'avait qu'une envie: se lancer.

Il rit lorsqu'il vit avec qui on l'avait mit. Elle se faisait appeler Ladybug. La coccinelle. Symbole de la chance alors que lui était celui de la malchance. Il rit encore doucement lorsqu'il arrive sur la piste mais toute envie de rire le quitte lorsqu'il voit sa partenaire.

Elle a des cheveux d'ébène attaché en deux simples couettes basse, laissant une frange libre courir sur son front. Des yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire. Il comprend pourquoi elle se fait appeler comme ça lorsqu'il remarque son haut rouge à point noir. Malheureusement ses yeux sont taché de rouge comme si elle portait un masque, comme lui avait fait avec du noir. Impossible de savoir qui elle était.

 **\- Hwa..**

 **\- Un souci...Chaton ?**

Elle le regarde de haut en bas en souriant, comme jugeant que la marchandise n'est pas trop mal. Adrien décide de jouer le jeu.

 **\- La vue te plait... Buginette ?**

La jeune fille rit et c'est le plus beau son qu'Adrien n'ai jamais entendu.

 **\- Oh tu va regretter de m'avoir appelé comme ça.**

 **\- Je ne demande qu'à voir chat.**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et Adrien jure qu'il n'a jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux et des lèvres aussi charmantes. Elle prend un air exaspérer par son jeu de mot mais sourit, preuve qu'elle trouve ça un minimum amusant.

Il veut le refaire. La refaire sourire comme cela, la refaire rire. Il s'apprête à faire un autre jeu de mot mais la musique l'interrompt.

 **\- En piste Chaton.**

Elle lui sourit avant de s'élancer sur la piste et de commencer à danser. Trop captivé par le spectacle devant lui, il faut un moment au blond pour retrouver son esprit et aller danser à ses côtés.

A partir de ce moment plus rien d'autre n'existe. Ils sont seulement deux à danser sur cette musique, personne autour et Adrien se lâche. Il danse comme il le souhaite, comme son corps le souhaite, en rythme avec Ladybug.

Il la touche, l'effleure, la frôle, se colle à elle. Ils se cherchent, se trouvent puis se séparent pour recommencer. Il veut la toucher plus, plus longtemps. Une sorte de lien se tisse entre eux si bien que lorsque la musique se termine et qu'il la tient dans ses bras il n'a aucune envie de la laisser partir.

Mais dans un sourire fabuleux elle enlève les mains du jeune homme de sa taille avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

 **\- Ah une prochaine fois peut être Chaton.**

 **\- J'en ronronne d'avance.**

Elle lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel en souriant et Adrien veut de nouveau l'avoir dans ses bras. Il tente de la prendre mais elle s'éloigne déjà et les danseurs suivant sont appeler.

Lorsqu'il rejoint Nino il a encore des étoiles dans les yeux et jure par tout les Dieu à son ami qu'il reviendra. Ne serait ce que pour voir Sa Lady.


End file.
